


It's a Match!

by NessieUnknown



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Adalind doesn't know Nick is a Grimm, Adalind's mom is too, F/M, Nick and Adalind meet online, Nick doesn't know that she is a Hexenbiest, Nick's mom is alive, Online Dating, Wessen exist, friends are wary, relationship ensues, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieUnknown/pseuds/NessieUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU (sort of) </p><p>"Oh God, your case last night was Wessen wasn't it? What was she? Fuchsbau? Those girls are sneaky as hell! Oh wait, was she a Spinnetod? Those bitches are pretty easy to lure just about anywhere if you're a male and have shiny shit on you. All you would have to do is flash that shiny badge of yours and she would've been all up on you!" Adalind exclaimed. </p><p>NickxAdalind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some things can't be undone.

It's not a matter of theory but more of a matter of fact.

Maybe that's why the blonde haired, blue eyed Hexenbiest chose to take her love life to the Internet rather than doing it the old fashion way.

After telling her mother she had finally found someone worth seeing and things were getting serious, Adalind was between a rock and a very hard place. It's not like she couldn't just hex someone into being the love of her life, but her mother would spot it before she could even pull into her mother's driveway.

Plus, all the dirty work she'd have to do just to make the potion felt like too much effort. Though she was a witch, it didn't mean she loved to spend her time pricking her fingers for blood and slaving over a damn cauldron.

So, online dating it was.

To be honest, it was hit or miss most of the time. The site she used, DateMatch, was legit and was always being advertised on TV. She would've gone to a Wessen specialty dating site but those sites were filled with fetish junkies and the world already wasn't too keen on having Hexenbiests around for her to take any chances.

Her life wasn't something that she would wish on anyone to be honest.

Either way, she was stuck with what she got.

Hence why, she was currently scrolling through messages from random guys wishing to start conversation with her. There were doctors, lawyers and even architects messaging her but there was only one person she really wished to talk to.

She took a sip of her red wine before setting it back down in front of her on the coffee table. She hadn't changed out of her usual slacks and blazer from work, too excited from the potential message from her current suitor.

Known online as GrimCopper on DateMatch, Nick had managed to steal her heart from time to time with noteworthy dialogue and stupid jokes. With witty responses to her stupid questions to deep conversation over the woes life had thrown at them, there was an undeniable connection.

She glanced at her computer screen one last time before shutting it down and making her way upstairs. Their last conversation playing through her mind as her night winded down.

Flashback

GrimCopper: Tough day. Make me smile, please?

BewitchedLawyer: I'm sorry. What happened?

GrimCopper: Troubling day at work. Tough case.

BewitchedLawyer: I know how you feel. Some cases just leave me feeling heartless.

GrimCopper: The fact that your response to my message alone brought a smile to my face tells me that you're not heartless. We're both in jobs that require us to make certain decisions that might not seem all that great all the time. But sometimes it's necessary.

BewitchedLawyer: Yeah, that's true. Wait…I made you smile by answering?

GrimCopper: Yeah…you did. And one day I hope you can see this smile in person.

Adalind couldn't help but smile widely but caught herself before any of her colleagues could notice. As a junior partner at a major law firm in Portland it was required for her to stay late to work on important cases. They were so close to winning this one but with all the stress looming around the firm, it was hard for her to keep her emotions and powers in check. Talking to Nick was a very much needed and calming distraction.

BewitchedLawyer: I hope I do too.

Everything else that came to mind seemed childish or goofy, so the answer she provided seemed to suffice.

GrimCopper: Are you free anytime this week? There's a coffee shop downtown that I heard has great soufflés.

Adalind cringed at the fact that she was going to have to turn him down. This case was too big to take a break from.

BewitchedLawyer: That would honestly be great. But I really can't this week. Work is too complicated right now to take a break. I won't have any free time until the end of next week…

It took a moment for him to respond and Adalind felt herself slipping as she worried that he was taking her rejection for more than it actually was. Right when she was about to message him back, his response popped up.

GrimCopper: Don't worry. I know how it is. Kick ass on that case of yours. I'll be right here waiting.

This time she hadn't bothered to hide her smile. She minimized the window and sat back in her chair as she thought about this man.

There's no way he could be real.

A man who is supportive of her career and is proud of her abilities? That's a first.

End of Flashback

It was now the end of next week and she hadn't heard from him in a few days. As she walked up the stairs, she opted to pull out her phone and open the DateMatch app on there.

BewitchedLawyer: Case closed and I have a whole weekend free. Wanna get that coffee or maybe dinner?

She threw her phone down with a smile, happy that she made the first move. She pulled off her work clothes and changed into a big white t-shirt. She grabbed the remote from its place on the night stand and turned the TV to her favorite channel. TV Land showed some pretty good re-runs of some oldies and she was a sucker for The Nanny. Despite her nasally voice, Fran Drescher was a comedic genius in her eyes.

Right as she settled under the covers, her phone vibrated, signaling a notification.

GrimCopper: What a coincidence! So am I. Also, did you win the case?

She laughed and typed up a response.

BewitchedLawyer: So, breakfast tomorrow morning? And yes, we did win.

GrimCopper: Nice! And yeah. I'd love to have breakfast with you. Is ten good for you?

Bewitched Lawyer: Perfect. I haven't gotten the chance to sleep in in a while so that gives me enough time to get some beauty sleep.

GrimCopper: Not that you need it. You're beautiful just the way you are.

Adalind burst out laughing at his corniness before reading his next reply.

GrimCopper: I'm sorry that was super corny.

BewitchedLawyer: Don't worry, it was actually really hilarious. It caught me off guard though. I didn't know grown men still used pickup lines like that.

GrimCopper: Yeah well…it just came out. But I mean it. I'm really excited to finally meet you in person.

BewitchedLawyer: I am too.

Of course her line of work did bring excitement to her life constantly, but it had been a long while since she got excited over a potential love interest. Hook-ups just weren't doing it for her anymore.

The idea of a biological clock wasn't looming over her head, but the idea of always being alone did. She treasured her independence like no other but sometimes having someone to chill and laugh with seemed so inviting. Her girlfriends all had their guys, so going out and hanging with them always meant hearing about their relationships with very little talk about anything else. She wanted someone to talk about or at least someone else she could talk to.

Hopefully Nick could be that.

If not, maybe hexing someone wouldn't be too bad. How hard could it be to find a tall, handsome stranger who is successful, has no family left, and could easily be put under a spell?

As she thought long and hard about it, she realized Nick was her best option.

This had to work one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being late for your first date with a Hexenbiest will get you killed.

10:06 AM

Standing up a Hexenbiest will get a dumbass killed.

Nick was six minutes late and Adalind was about to be on a warpath. She had checked his last message over and over making sure she got the right address and everything, but Nick was nowhere to be found. Growing more and more irritated by the minute, Adalind was already planning on ways to destroy him.

Taking a small sip of her Chai tea, she looked out the window at the people passing by. The street wasn't too busy but wasn't peaceful either. Every so often moms and their children would stroll by and the occasional taxi would ride through but still no sign of Nick.

She would wait five more minutes for him. After that, there would be hell to pay.

10:09 AM

Should she poison him?

Or just torture him until slowly but surely he goes mad.

The latter seemed more fun and her Hexenbiest was cackling on the inside at the thought.

"Adalind, I am so sorry." A flustered brunette rushed into the seat across from me looking flustered.

His hair was a mess and bags were under his eyes. He looked a mess, but he was still just as cute as the pictures. Adalind narrowed her eyes as she took him in, not bothering to listen to a word of his excuse.

Unbeknownst to Nick, Adalind was not having this excuse at all. He could barely look her in the eyes, because he was so ashamed. He was the one who recommended the time and yet he was the one who was almost ten minutes late.

He couldn't tell her about his run in with a Wessen last night that he had spent most of the night trying to finish off. And he sure as hell couldn't tell her about his life as a Grimm. At least not on the first date.

He could feel the anger radiating off of her but there was little he could do as the excuses came tumbling out of his mouth.

"I swear to you that I tried to get here on time but last night I was called back into the precinct because of case fell through and I was there all night. I left and came straight here but then there was Saturday morning traffic and I am just so sorry. Please, forgive me. Breakfast is on me." Nick explained.

He took a chance and looked at Adalind, hoping to find any sense of forgiveness in her eyes. She was looking down at her tea now, but Nick could still see how beautiful she was in her white tank top and black cardigan. Her hair was pushed away from her face in a high ponytail and studs graced her eyes nicely.

She was gorgeous, but definitely not having his excuses.

He sighed and sat back in silence, waiting for her to make the next move.

Adalind was trying to calm herself down in effort not to send knives and cups flying at his head. The last thing she needed was to woge in front of him and have him question his sanity.

Slowly she looked up at Nick, and found remorse all over his face. He had a minor scratch on his right cheek and his hair looked a little tousled, but he did look like he had just come off a case. Add that to the fact that he was just as good looking as his pictures and seemed just as genuine, and Adalind was basically sold.

"Just for that, I'm going to order a side of hash brown with my omelet." She says with a laugh as she takes another sip of her now lukewarm tea.

Nick visibly relaxed as he looked at Adalind.

The tension left his shoulders as he signaled to a nearby waitress.

He picked up a menu and looked through it, hoping to find something good.

"I might just have what you're having to be honest." He told her.

Adalind shrugged taking a quick peak at the menu once more.

"The omelet looks really good and I have a love for all things potatoes that will never die." She joked.

He chuckled before offering their order to the waitress. Once she had left their table, it was up to the two of them to find some substantial conversation.

Right as Adalind opened her mouth to ask Nick about his case, her eyes met his and the feeling of death and aching darkness overwhelmed her entire being.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Adalind hissed.

Before she could stop herself, she woged revealing the hideous Hexenbiest within.

Nick flinched but made no move yet to attack her but that didn't stop Adalind from threatening him.

"You're a Grimm!"

"Adalind—"Nick said holding one hand out to her.

With a slight flick of her finger, her knife was in mid-air pointed at Nick's throat.

"You knew all along, didn't you? What? Do you go on this sites and find Wessen to slaughter? You're a cop too so you must know all sorts of ways to hide bodies and shit. I can't fucking believe this!"

Through her rant, she was still woged and Nick kept looking between her and the empty café around them. No one was paying attention to their exchange and for that Nick was thankful. However, coming Adalind down wasn't going to be easy.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you." Nick tried.

Adalind merely cackled and inched the knife closer.

"Oh please, you're a Grimm. It's fucking instinct. Just like me fighting for my life is."

"I didn't know you were Wessen."

Adalind rolled her eyes, pissed at where her morning had gone. First this idiot was late. Then he had the nerve to be a Grimm. What kind of shit was that?

She had no intention of killing anyone today, but well, things change.

"Oh God, your case last night was Wessen wasn't it? What was she? Fuchsbau? Those girls are sneaky as hell! Oh wait, was she a Spinnetod? Those bitches are pretty easy to lure just about anywhere if you're a male and have shiny shit on you. All you would have to do is flash that shiny badge of yours and she would've been all up on you!!" She exclaimed.

"Adalind!" Nick bellowed, taking hold of the knife.

Her eyes widened and she went back to her normal form but the edge was still there.

"So this is it? You kill me?"

She looked around for a second, wondering if anyone had noticed their exchanged but realized that the café was basically empty and their waitress was still getting their food.

"No! I thought we were going to have breakfast until you held a knife at my fucking throat." He said seething.

Both of them sat in silence that was only interrupted when their waitress finally brought over their orders. Sensing the obvious tension, she had little to say to them and hurried away as soon as she set the food down.

Adalind looked down at her food and shrugged. If she was going to die, she was sure as hell going to eat her last meal, especially since she wouldn't be alive to pay for it. Her mother would've found this shit hilarious. Her stupid and naïve daughter killed by a Grimm who invited her to breakfast.

God, she can only imagine what her mother would tell Henrietta and all the other Hexenbiests in her book club about today.

"What are you thinking about?" Nick asked finally.

He had started to eat too, but had stopped when he saw Adalind in deep concentration.

"My mother and her stupid friends. When they found out that I got myself killed like this. I'll be the laughing stock of the Hexenbiest community." She said annoyed.

Nick rolled his eyes before whispering to her.

"I. Am. Not. Here. To. Kill. You." He whispered slowly.

Adalind giggled and took another bite of her food.

"Please, if I was a Seelengut, than you could pull that crap on me. Those little sheep can be scared into trusting anyone, even a Grimm. Hexenbiests don't fall into that shit easily. There's no way you'll want to see me again, nonetheless let me live." Adalind explained.

Nick shook his head before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Adalind, I'm not the type of Grimm you think I am. Yeah, I'm a cop too but I only go after Wessen who are causing a ruckus and killing others. I don't always kill them either."

Adalind shrugged.

"Either way, you're still a Grimm and I'm still a Hexenbiest. Someone has to die." She said matter-of-factly.

This conversation was getting real old, real quick. Nick just wanted to enjoy his breakfast and then get the hell out here.

"Adalind, look this wasn't a plan. I thought you were a great woman and wanted to know you better. Can we just have breakfast and forget this ever happened?" Nick offered.

Adalind shrugged but continued to eat her hash browns. Nick nodded but continued on with his own food, trying to not make things anymore uncomfortable than they already were.

The silence was golden until Adalind spoke up.

"So, the case…"

"Yeah…"

"Was it Wessen?" Adalind asked.

Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes before answering.

"Yes. It was a run in Dickfellig that left me wondering if I was gonna make it out alive nonetheless here." He answered tiredly.

"Did you kill him?"

Nick shook his head. "No. I didn't, but he's going to be in jail for a long, long time."

"Hmmm…"

"What?" he asked.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just kill him and get it over with?"

"Well, I was able to wrangle him without killing him. Sometimes, killing just isn't necessary nor does it need to be." Nick said looking right at Adalind.

She sighed and stared right back. Hoping to find an answer to many of her questions.

"So, how does it feel to be on a date with a Hexenbiest? Dates with Grimms are a bit dramatic in my opinion." Adalind joked.

The attempt was small but it was still there. Nick nervously chuckled before reaching out a hand to Adalind. In return her hands twitched before shaking her head.

"Too soon…" she whispered.

He nodded appreciatively before answering her previous question.

"Well, being on a date with a Hexenbiest is hard but not impossible. I'm here for the challenge." He answered honestly.

Adalind's eyes met his and for a moment, the darkness within them took over once again. She fought the urge to woge once more but kept looking at him anyway.

"Well…I guess the terrifying abyss of darkness that I see within your eyes could be overlooked…" Adalind offered weakly.

"Wow. So that's what they look like?" He guffawed.

"Really? No one told you? Oops!" She answered laughing right back at him.

The laughter died out after a couple of seconds but they kept their eyes on each other.

The tension hadn't completely left them but it wasn't so thick anymore. They sat there enjoying each other's company for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Rosalee hollered after hearing Nick's news.

Nick rolled his eyes but nodded offering little room for anything else.

"Funny. That's exactly what Adalind said when she realized that I was a Grimm." He commented.

Rosalee shook her head before staring at Nick intently. Monroe was sitting next to her on the couch, hoping that his input wouldn't be needed in this conversation. He knew better than to get into the middle of dispute involving his wife. Plus, none of this was actually his idea, so who was he to get involved?

Yet, he couldn't keep himself from blurting out the next line.

"It was the chilling abyss of despair in your eyes, wasn't it?"

Nick nodded as Rosalee moved her gaze to Monroe instead. He shrugged in return as Rosalee motioned for him to talk some sense into Nick. Monroe stared between Nick and Rosalee, knowing that by the time this conversation was over, he'd be going home with Rosalee. Meaning that he would have to side with her for this one.

"When we told you to get out there and explore your options, we didn't mean go right to a damn Hexenbiest!" Monroe exclaimed.

Nick rolled his eyes, figuring that it was up to him to plead his own case. He thought that warning his friends about his latest love interest would be better than just magically bringing her around.

He invited Rosalie and Monroe to his house for some takeout hoping that the prospect of free food would ease the blow of his news.

That idea flew out the window the second the words "Hexenbiest" and "date" came out of his mouth.

"Look, she's actually not half bad." He offered.

"She held a knife to your throat!" Rosalee cut in.

Mentioning that part of their meeting to Rosalee and Monroe wasn't his best idea. Giving Rosalee more ammo than needed didn't make this conversation any better.

"That's not the point. Once we relaxed a bit, it was fine. We talked and then we exchanged numbers. I think I might actually want to see her again." Nick replied confidently.

Monroe chanced a glance at Rosalee, afraid for Nick's life. He knew his wife was pretty open-minded but between Wessen run-ins and the Royals lurking around at random times, fucking around with Hexenbiests wasn't in the plan.

The living room was silent as Nick played with his sweet and sour chicken. Rosalee had long since given up on eating and Monroe was pretending to be incredibly interested in a shrimp egg roll.

The thought of Nick getting involved with such an unsociable Wessen brought so many worst case scenarios to mind for Rosalee. She had seen and heard all these horror stories about Hexenbiests when they get upset or get their heart broken.

It wasn't pretty for anyone involved.

"Look Nick, we're not here to tell you who or what you should date. We just want you to take all your options into consideration." Monroe said carefully.

Nick motioned for him to continue.

"Hexenbiests aren't people you can screw around with. They are vengeful people when need be. It's almost scary the shit they can do."

"You don't think I understand that? I've spent days reading about them alone. I know what they're capable and after my first meeting, I know what Adalind is capable of."

"Then why date her?" Rosalee blurted out.

"Because she makes me feel good. Talking to her after a long ass day is great. Her jokes are funny and even when she's trying to kill me, something about her is so entertaining and inviting." He explained.

Monroe's eyes widened as he looked at Nick questioningly. Rosalee merely rolled her eyes as if Nick was a love sick teenager. She knew that Nick would just have to go through the motions for him to see what this Adalind woman was capable of. If anything, they could take care of her if things got out of hand.

"Fine. We'll take it for now. But we want to meet her eventually. And by eventually, I mean soon." Rosalee said sternly.

Nick smiled but nodded, digging in fully to his food.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To say that Adalind was keeping her date with Nick a secret would be an understatement. She was honestly pretending that it never happened and that Nick Burkhardt was just a random name she read somewhere.

Even though in her heart and mind Nick was a reoccurring thought, she couldn't let anyone else know that she wanted to be involved with the Grimm of Portland.

The last thing she needed was people to call her stupid or question her judgment more than they already do.

Hence why, she's sitting across from her mother at the dining table attempting to steer all conversation away from her own personal life.

"So, what has gotten you looking so nervous?" Her mother questioned her as she took a sip of her wine.

Adalind held a straight face as she looked up at her mother's accusing gaze.

"Nothing." Was her reply.

"Hm."

Adalind continued to eat her steak, ignoring her mother's gaze. The last thing she needed was to let anymore parts of her dating life slip. She already lied and told her mother that she was serious with someone, but to give any more details could get her ass killed.

"Alright, I won't dig for now but whatever you fucked up, don't expect me to get you out of it." My mother huffed.

Adalind rolled her eyes, knowing this lecture all too well.

Her mother always wanted to make it seem like she was a fuck up of a daughter when in reality, she should be thankful Adalind didn't ask for much. Though Hexenbiests mother-daughter relationships weren't always conventional, she didn't think that they were as bad as what her and her mother had going on.

Still she couldn't forget the times her mother truly saved her life. No matter how much she would gloat after doing so, she had to admit when it truly counted, her mother begrudgingly would find a way to help.

Even with this, admitting to her that she was potentially dating a Grimm could never be revealed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

GrimCopper: So, telling my friends about you went well…

Adalind snorted as she typed back her response. No matter how open-minded his friends are, no one is happy to be in contact with a Hexenbiest.

BewitchedLawyer: Please, we both know it didn't go well.

She knew the message would come off harsh but at this point, there was no fooling themselves. They weren't two normal people dating, their circumstances weren't conventional at all.

GrimCopper: That doesn't stop me from wanting to try. And they will warm up to you…

Adalind sighed. She knew nothing about his friends, and though she and Nick had been talking online for a few months now, she realized that she barely knew him. She didn't know he was a Grimm, so what else did she not know.

Glancing at the clock on the right hand corner of her computer screen, she saw that it was only nine pm. She didn't have to go into work until later in the morning, so she could basically go to sleep any time she wanted without fear of bags under her eyes.

Taking a chance, she sent Nick a message asking to meet.

GrimCopper: How about Tino's on Main? It's public and I swear you can ask me whatever you want.

Adalind agreed and shut her laptop down. Before pursuing whatever this was, she had to get to the bottom of who Nick really was.

But not without reinforcements, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

"So lemme get this straight, you're going to meet the killer for pizza?" Rosalee exclaimed as she read over Nick's messages with Adalind.

Nick figured that letting them have a peek of what him and Adalind talk about would ease some of the tension. Again, his intentions went completely left field as Rosalee scrutinized every one of the messages that he let her see.

At least Monroe kept his distance.

"She's not a killer. She's a lawyer." Nick corrected.

Rosalee rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Like that makes any difference. Lawyer, liars, they're all the same." She retorted.

He sighed but leaned back against the couch. Arguing with Rosalee was only sending him down a dead end street. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to process everything that was going on in his life.

For once, nothing dire was happening, so it gave free reign on his personal life. He figured Date Match couldn't hurt, but obviously that wasn't the case.

Not with what was happening to him now.

Adalind wasn't exactly a dream but she was more than he could ever imagine. If circumstances were different, he wouldn't be so cautious of her and he definitely wouldn't have to sugarcoat everything for his friends.

Or his family.

The idea of telling his mother or his Aunt Marie about Adalind was honestly a nightmare.

Aunt Marie always insisted that having a partner at this point in his Grimm career was only going to be dangerous for them and more work for him.

But Adalind understood it. Or at least Nick believed that she could.

Hexenbiests weren't soft Wessen and they knew the ugly and evil side of life. Mostly because they were the reasons that evil side has been thriving for so long.

Yet, Nick still couldn't see the evil Adalind had within her. Well, at least not towards him.

He glanced at his watch and saw that it was time to get going if he was going to be on time to meet Adalind. He had already been late for their first meeting and that nearly got him killed. He didn't even want to think about what being late the second will result in.

With a goodbye and a comment about locking the door on their way out, Nick left Rosalee and Monroe in his house and made his way into town in his jeep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Adalind knew this was not the best idea, but how else would she get what she needed from Nick?

Sure, asking was most definitely in the question but so was lying. How could she be sure that Nick would tell her the truth? After all, a Grimm is a Grimm at the end of the day.

So, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Though it didn't require any magic per say, she did have to browse through several of her cabinets in her attic to find her Serum Exomologesis. The truth serum was relatively harmless and as long as she asked Nick the right questions and he answered them properly, no harm would come to either one of them.

She figured since Nick was late the first time, he'd be late this time or make an effort to show up before her. So as soon as she found the serum she was on her way out the door. She had already dressed herself in a black T-shirt and leather jacket with jeans and boots. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had minimal make-up on.

Tino's was pretty close by so she could literally walk there with good timing.

The dark of the night ironically didn't scare her. If anything, she was the one who invoked the fear. All she had to do was woge, and it sent ay potential attacker away from her.

Just as she suspected, she reached Tino's food truck before Nick did. Taking a quick look at her surroundings, she found no one she knew around nor did she see or sense anyone suspicious.

Ordering two large slices of cheese pizza, Adalind planned her approach.

Waiting for Nick to get his own slice wasn't an option because that would make it harder to slip the serum in, hence why she order one for him already. As Tino rang the bell to signal that the slices were ready, Adalind picked them up with a smile and sat on a nearby bench.

Slipping the serum out of her pocket as soon as she was settled, she managed three drops of the serum on the crust, middle and tip of the pizza.

She took a bite of her own slice to ensure that Nick would pick the one she drugged.

Satisfied with the steps taken so far, Adalind took a moment to sit back and enjoy her own pizza even more as she waited for Nick.

She was early, so she didn't expect him to be here anytime soon.

Right as she was about to take another bite out of her own pizza, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Expecting Nick, Adalind was surprised when she saw Tino himself standing beside her.

"What did you put on the other pizza?" Tino asked.

Her eyes widened as she looked down at the untouched pizza in her hand. She shook her head at Tino as she lied smoothly in response.

"It's nothing. My boyfriend has horrible cholesterol so the stuff I put on it makes sure his levels stay stable."

Tino raised an eye brow accusingly, waiting for Adalind to come up with a better response.

Adalind rolled her eyes in annoyance before pulling out the serum and holding out the unlabeled clear vial.

"Take some yourself." He motioned to the vial.

Adalind rolled her eyes, realizing she had to do this quick before Nick showed up. Take the eyedropper she used before, she opened her mouth and drop two drops of the liquid into her mouth.

Swallowing the liquid sent shivers down her spine as she could taste the cold and bitter truth of the ingredients combined.

Since she didn't drop dead, Tino took this as a sign that she was telling the truth and nodded at her carefully. Adalind cringed at the thought of her own mistake followed by thoughts of what her mother would say if she knew what an amateur Adalind had acted like tonight.

Tino walked back to his truck just as a beige Jeep pulled up across the street and Nick came striding out of it. Adalind checked the time on her phone and low and behold Nick had actually made it on time. Standing up to greet with both hands filled with pizza, she gave Nick the best smile she could.

He welcomed it as he awkwardly stood in front of her, debating how to embrace her.

Was a hug appropriate? Maybe a kiss on the cheek?

He settled for an awkward side hug that she returned graciously.

They stood there for a moment looking around, trying to find a conversation starter.

"I-I got you a slice of pizza." Adalind stuttered.

Nick's smile returned as he happily took the uneaten slice out of her hands.

"Thanks, Adalind. I'll pay you back for this. How about dinner or something sometime once we hit it off here?"

Adalind's eyes widened at his request.

"Well, first off, you're pretty confident we're gonna hit it off. What if I say something you don't like or our beliefs are different? Second, you paid the first time. Third, I spiked your pizza with Serum Exomologesis so I could ask you whatever I want and have you answer honesty but the asshole Tino saw me and I had to take it myself to prove I wasn't poisoning you because the bozo has some liability issues he's trying to protect, so now I have no choice but to tell you the truth and wow that was a lot to say." Adalind managed to blurt out in one breath.

Nick's eyes widened as he glanced at the Tino's truck to Adalind and then to the slice of pizza that was in his hands.

"Were you even going to tell me that you spiked my pizza, if not for you taking the serum yourself?"

Adalind scoffed.

"Eh, you would've figured it out by the end of this date."

"Adalind!" Nick said in disbelief.

"What? I have to protect myself you know? Granted, I could kill you with one look but I still need to know what your intentions are."

"You could've just asked and I would've told you exactly what they are." Nick said angrily.

Adalind shrugged. The two drops of the serum were already hitting her hard. She felt relaxed but at the same time her mind was racing with all the things he could potentially ask her.

Before she could open her mouth and say something to Nick, Nick took a big bite of his pizza. To say she was shocked would honestly be a lie, she was traumatized at best.

As soon as Nick swallowed, she found her voice.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She exclaimed.

He pulled her over to the bench where they both sat down. With his eyes locked on hers, he answered honestly.

"Because I really like you. I like talking to you. If this is what you want, then fine. I'm not happy that it had to come to this, especially on the second date, but fine. Ask away." Nick mumbled.

Adalind sat back in shock but nodded her head at him. The first question she wanted to ask him since finding out he was a Grimm came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Nick shook his head.

"No. And I don't want to either."

Adalind nodded, a weight fell off her shoulders.

"Do you want to kill me? Do you even want to be with me?"

"Trust me, if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't use Serum Exomologesis to do it. It would look more like a freak accident than anything else. Plus, I wouldn't be here with you right now if I didn't want to be with you in some sense of the word. For some strange fucking reason, I like you Grimm."

Nick chuckled at her honesty.

"Well Hexenbiest, I like you to. A lot actually. Telling my friends Monroe and Rosalee about you was no easy task but it was worth it."

"Ah, the whole Hexenbiest thing?"

"Yup."

"Did they call me a psycho that needs to be burned at the stake?"

"Nah, surprisingly enough that one didn't come up. Do you get that often?" Nick said taking another bite out of his pizza.

Adalind did the same.

"Couple of times but not because they knew I was a Hexenbiest. Couple of ex-boyfriends who I failed to amicably break up with and a few people in court when I pummel them into the groud." She replied with her mouth full.

Nick nodded, carefully putting his arm around the back of the bench. Adalind looked at him in a sideway glance before inching closer until she could lean her head into the crook of his neck comfortably.

"Wow, I tell you I don't want to kill you and you're already feeling safe in my arms." Nick said.

He cringed at the words floating from his mouth but he took it as the truth serum forcing his thoughts into reality.

"I'd say I appreciate the honesty but we both know it's the serum, but yes. I might as well treat this as what it is. It's a date. So, when you pull the high school move of putting your arm out in hopes to pull me, I'll oblige." Adalind said.

"So, where do we go from here?"

Adalind shrugged.

"How about we just date. Let it happen naturally, I guess." Adalind offered.

Nick shifted awkwardly and coughed.

Adalind rolled her eyes.

"Just let it out Nick. Don't fucking choke on the truth. That would be a new low for the Grimms. Well other than the whole killing Wessen including their children for centuries, but that's another thing for another date." She added.

"Well, I was just going to say that this isn't natural. You know the whole Grimm, Wessen thing?"

She lifted her head and looked at Nick.

"Obviously it isn't 'natural' but that doesn't mean it is wrong. Plus, who wait a minute. Just to make sure. You're not going to let anyone kill me, right? Like you family members or friends?" Adalind said as the thought came to mind.

Nick shook his head.

"Of course not Adalind. I have no plans to bring you any harm nor do I want anyone to do the same. And yeah this isn't natural but what I mean is that, it could still work. We're going to work. And to be honest, I don't want this date to end."

"I just had to make sure." Adalind answered.

They went back to their previous stance just sitting there, enjoying each other's company. It was quiet around them. Well, as quiet as Portland could ever be. The traffic was slowing down around them but the occasionally beep of a horn would pull them out of there daze. Neither one of them knew what tomorrow was going to bring, but right now was more than enough.

Nick liked the feeling of having her heard on his shoulder while his hand rested on her arm. The comfort he felt from it wasn't confusing like he thought it would be, instead it oddly made sense. Though it may not be the smartest choice, he felt as if they had gotten over the biggest hurtle so far and were ready to face the others.

"Do you wanna come back to my place? I'm not saying because I think you're easy but like I said I don't want this date to end. Maybe we can go back, watch Hulu or Netflix or something and just talk?"

Adalind mulled over her options. She could go back to her house alone and watch her usual Nanny reruns or she could follow Nick home and just relax with him.

Her mother's disdainful glare flashed before her eyes as she made her decision.

"How do you feel about watching the Nanny?"

Nick chuckled before shrugging. He pulled Adalind up with him and they walked hand in hand back to his jeep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the family. Well sort of...
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.

Adalind's eyes snapped open, not even bothering with the sunrise peering into the room from window and right into her face. Something felt oddly off, but she couldn't place it just yet. She didn't move but felt her body tense under Nick's sleeping form. He was cuddled into her left side with his head resting on her shoulder and his arm slung diagonally around her waist. His fingers nearly grazing her left breast. She could feel his hot breath against her cheek.

Looking around the room a bit, she noticed no immediate danger. Her clothes were folded neatly on the dresser while her phone sat on the night stand next to her.

The house was eerily calm and quiet but that was to be expected seeing as Nick lived alone. Even though she was extremely comfortable in her position, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone else in the house with them.

Nick shifted against her, this time moving on top of her so their waists lined up and his head was now resting on her other shoulder. Locked in her current position, Adalind huffed but couldn't help but smile as thoughts of late last night floated through her head.

The heavy kisses had bruised her lips and the places that Nick's fingers travelled to still had her head spinning. She felt like a high schooler but she wasn't letting him all the way in her pants just yet. They spent time talking about their childhoods and their past relationships and it was great to finally see them open up to each other.

Somewhere in between the final episodes of The Nanny and a story about Nick's friends, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Adalind smiled as she ran her fingers over Nick's back lightly. He would have to wake up sooner or later or he would eventually crush her but for the time being, his weight and warmth was welcomed.

A couple minutes into the back scratch he started to awake, shifting slightly against Adalind once more.

"Come on sleepy head, it's like 10 AM. Wake up!" Adalind laughed in Nick's ear. Her voice came out raspy and cracked as she spoke.

It earned a chuckle from Nick as he turned his head once more to look at the clock and then at Adalind. When his eyes met hers, he found himself easing his lips onto hers slightly.

In return, she moved her hands to his face, attempting to bring his lips closer, almost trying to mold his lips into hers. They were soft and rough all at the same time and all Adalind wanted to do was to never leave this bed. With the way Nick was going, he wouldn't be leaving either.

Yet, it was Nick who broke the kiss first but not for air. He took a breath and then proceeded to kiss Adalind's cheek before taking her hand in his and pulling her up with him. She was confused but got up with him anyway, following closely behind him.

"Nick?" She questioned warily as he opened his room door.

He turned to offer a smile as he explained his motive.

"I'm making you breakfast to make up for what happened the last time."

Adalind broke out in a wide grin and couldn't contain herself when she hopped up on his back and rested her hands on his shoulders. He was fully prepared for this piggy back ride as he allowed her soft legs to cross in front of him and he rested his hands on her upper thighs.

"Well then giddy up! Those eggs aren't gonna make themselves," She exclaimed.

He went down the stairs with ease but Adalind didn't get much of a chance to look around until they reached the kitchen. It was homey for the most part and didn't look like the Bachelor pad she had imagined for him.

He rested her gently on the counter as he got together some ingredients for the omelets.

He floated around the kitchen with a bounce in his step with an occasional smile sent her way when he caught her eyeing him.

But how could she not? He was shirtless, opting to give her one of his huge ass t-shirts to sleep in, with a pair of gym shorts that failed miserably to hide the outline of the package he was hiding underneath. Feeling herself blush, she quickly tried to shake the thoughts from her head. She crossed her legs politely, chastising herself for wanting to get so down and dirty.

She couldn't help but look around the kitchen noting all the spots that he could possibly take her. The one she was sitting in being the best one of them all. He was only a few feet away from her, and surely she could reach a foot out to poke that toned butt of his to catch his attention.

She could already imagine herself scratching roughly against his back while he moved deliciously in her. The room was heating up around them and surely Nick could notice the literal temperature change of the air around them. He took a moment to look around and then his eyes landed on her.

"Trust me when I say that this isn't a pick up line, but is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Nick questioned curiously.

She shook her head no and tried her best not to show any blatant embarrassment over what her powers had caused. He walked over to the nearest wall and checked the thermostat that sat on the other side.

He shrugged before walking back to the stove to flip what seemed to be the second omelet so far.

"Must be the heat from the stove, I guess." Nick added.

Adalind nodded, not trusting her words or herself not to say something sexual. Though she had gotten over the fact that this guy was a Grimm she still couldn't forget that this was still a new thing. She couldn't just hop on his dick so suddenly. Not because of society's standards but because of her own. She had to make sure he was worth it and not some hit it and quit it type of guy.

Though she wanted a taste, she wasn't willing to let it all out in the open just yet.

"Nick, where's your bathroom?"

He pointed to the other side of the kitchen near the living room.

"Just go through the hallway and there should be one on the left." He answered.

She nodded and hopped off the counter. She patted Nick on the back as she walked by, offering him a smile before she turned the corner.

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, she turned the knob to the bathroom and headed straight for the toilet. After peeing, she walked to the mirror and worked to splash some cold water on her face and neck. Thoughts of seeing Nick were floating back to her mind and she knew that it would probably be a sauna in the kitchen once she entered it again. Splashing some more water on her face, she blindly reached for a towel on the side. Wiping her face carefully, she slowly opened her eyes to assess what she hoped was a calm face.

Instead of meeting her own eyes, she was met with the reflection of cold brown ones. The sinking feeling of fear and despair devoured her as she stared into the eyes that almost stopped her from screaming.

Almost.

She woged immediately, screeching at the top of her lungs and breaking the mirror in the process.

"Aww, did I frighten the poor little Hexenbiest? You sick, twisted slut. Got to give some credit though, you did manage to find a way into a Grimm's bed undetected so I'll give you that."

Adalind stared at the dagger in her head, knowing that one of them wasn't about to leave this room without blood being violently drawn. She let the shards of the broken glass rise up as she prepared for her attack.

The Grimm held the dagger tightly in her hands as she rose to lunge for Adalind.

Just as the two were about to go at it, Nick burst through the door taking in the scene.

He looked between Adalind and the other Grimm, shocked and slightly relieved that no blood was shed yet.

He moved himself between the two of them with his back facing Adalind and his front facing the last person he expected to see at his house at the moment.

"Why are you turning you back to the Hexenbiest? Nick!" the Grimm screamed.

Adalind took a step forward, easing herself closer to Nick and using him as a potential shield. The only thought rushing in her mind was a very stupid thought in lieu of the situation at hand.

Seeing him shirtless and potentially defending her honor? Yeah, she could definitely get used to dramatic breakfasts if they continued to end with such a nice view. It took all she could not to cop a feel of his. Though she did keep her hand dangerously close to the curve of his butt.

"Aunt Marie, I can explain!" Nick said holding an arm out to her.

Adalind tensed, hoping that she misheard the name that came tumbling out of Nick's mouth.

"Aunt Marie? Just to make sure, not Marie Kessler the Grimm, right? The most decorated and horrifying Grimm of the 20th century? Please tell me Nick that you're not related to her?" Adalind asked frantically.

Marie merely smiled darkly as she held Adalind's gaze.

"I'd offer to autograph something for you but I figured your death would be enough of a keepsake to last you." She answered, laughing at Adalind's blatant fear.

Adalind rolled her eyes, second guessing any plans for breakfast and morning romps as she was literally staring at her soon to be killer.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. I have no affiliation with NBC. I only own the plot.

This was honestly not how Nick saw things going when he woke up this morning. It had been a long time since he had woken up with a woman in his bed and he figured that he would make the morning special. The fact that his Aunt Marie had managed to get in his house and ruin it all was a complete shock and an unwanted mess.

It took almost an hour to get them both out of the bathroom and into the kitchen without any bloodshed. Aunt Marie refused to believe that Adalind didn't cast some sort of spell on him and Adalind refused to move from behind Nick.

When they finally made it out, Aunt Marie had to be at least four feet in front of them and Adalind remained behind Nick, never letting go of his waist.

Now they were awkwardly sitting at the dining room table, the omelets long forgotten and Nick more than irritated.

"I can't believe you snuck into my house!" Nick said.

Aunt Marie rolled her eyes at his dramatics and waved a hand in dismissal.

"I can't believe you're shacking up with a Hexenbiest but looks like everything is making its way into reality fairly quickly." She answered pointedly.

Nick let out an exasperated sigh as he struggled to figure out where to go with this conversation. Adalind was practically a mute next to him as she tried to get over the fact that Nick's Aunt was one of the most notorious Grimms in history.

He's starting to think that that should've been something to mention before anything else.

"Look, Adalind is my girlfriend. We understand that our relationship isn't conventional but we're still learning about each other." Nick explained.

Adalind's eyes widened as she registered Nick referring to her as his girlfriend but let a smile overtake her face as the words swirled around in her mind.

"Oh God, look at her. All smiley and happy like she deserves to live." Marie retorted in disgust.

The venom that her words held coursed through the air as Adalind's demeanor darkened and she woged.

Marie didn't even flinch at the girl's hideous face, merely looking on in hatred.

"Don't you dare!" Adalind screeched.

Marie rolled her eyes but answered Adalind back.

"Please bitch, what will you do? Compared to what I could do to you if I wanted you are weak."

"Aunt Marie!"

"If you fuck with me and my relationship, I will find a way to ruin you too." Adalind threatened.

Aunt Marie guffawed, obviously not taking Adalind's threat seriously. She turned to Nick and looked longingly at her nephew. Never been an easy person to please, she knew she was making things difficult but also knew that this was for all the better. A Hexenbiest had no room in the life of the Grimm. She was meant to be killed or far, far away. There was no in-between and there sure as hell was no room for them to cozy up to one another.

"There are so many girls out there. Why, why would you choose a Wessen nonetheless a Hexenbiest?"

"I don't expect you to understand but I do expect you to let me try. This is my decision. You don't know her." Nick explained.

Aunt Marie tsked, but got up anyway. Without looking at her nephew, she headed for the door.

"Never forget where you come from Nick." And with that she was out the door.

Nick and Adalind sat in silence, both reeling from the conversation. Neither one knew what to say or what to do but the fact that they were still sitting next to each other had to mean something.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are we ever gonna be able to have a normal breakfast? Like the food is always good but there's always something crazy happening so far." Adalind questioned, taking a bite out of her pancakes.

Nick sighed and shoved a mouthful of hash browns in his mouth. To him, it seemed like nothing would be normal anymore. Granted, there was little normalcy in his life to begin with.

Still, seeing his Aunt Marie and Adalind like that put things into perspective. If this is how she reacted, how would his mother react? Surely Monroe and Rosalee wouldn't react too harshly towards Adalind. But he didn't think his Aunt Marie would ever sneak around like that.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this morning. I didn't know she was there." Nick tried to explain.

Adalind held a hand up to stop him from talking before shaking her head.

"You didn't know. It's fine. The fact that you didn't let her kill me or I kill her is actually pretty comforting."

Nick chuckled, rubbing his hands over his face before looking at Adalind in awe. She took another bite of her food before looking back at him. Smiling widely at seeing his face.

Opting to get out of the house, Adalind and Nick drove over to the diner where they first met and had breakfast. It was still as empty as it was last time but that didn't bother them as they needed the peace.

As thoughts of the morning's events pass through her mind once again, Adalind bursts out laughing. She's shaking with laughter and Nick just looks at her in curiosity wondering what is so funny.

"Um…okay? Wanna let me in on the joke?" Nick chucked nervously.

"I can't believe I survived my first encounter with the most dangerous Grimm in history! Like kudos to me!" Adalind said running a shaky hand through her blond locks.

Nick shook his head in disbelief but relaxed even more at the fact that Adalind wasn't running for her life.

"How about we do your place next time?" Nick advised.

Adalind nodded, finishing up her food with ease.

"Mhmm, if I can survive this morning than I think you can survive meeting my mother." Adalind said with a giggle.

Granted, she had no intentions of allowing Nick to meet her mother anytime soon, but the thought was comforting. Her mom might act up a bit but the most she'd do is cause a scene and leave Adalind with the Grimm, which to be honest is what she wanted. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder what meeting Nick's mom would be like. Having heard nothing about her yet, Adalind couldn't help but wonder what she would do upon meeting her. With a quick look over the shoulder, she saw no one nor did she like she was being watched.

Yet somehow, she still felt like someone was coming for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

"So no one thought it was a smart idea to tell me my son was dating a Hexenbiest?" a cold voice came from the doorway.

Both Monroe and Rosalee kept their eyes shut, hoping that they were both dreaming and that Nick's mother was not in their house. Specifically, not in the doorway to their bedroom. Granted, they were doing nothing but sleeping, but the fact that she had found a way in for a reason like this was unsettling.

Her footsteps echoed in the room, as she found a place on the bottom right hand corner of the bed to sit. She looked at the couple menacingly, even though she wouldn't harm them. They were her son's friends and he would be upset if she laid a finger on them without good reason.

"Keeping your eyes closed will not help you. It will only make me more likely to threaten you and make myself at home until you tell me what I want to know." Kelly explained.

It was Rosalee who opened her eyes first with an annoyed sigh. She took a quick look at her clock and saw that it was five in the morning and she didn't have to be up for another two and a half hours.

Rolling her eyes, she sat up and looked right in the eyes of Nick's mother. She was beyond annoyed at the fact that she had come into their home unannounced asking about her son's love life so the feeling of despair that came with looking into a Grimm's eyes left her unaffected.

"Look, we're not really involved with this. We don't know her. We haven't met her." Monroe mumbled with his eyes still closed.

Rosalee sighed exasperatedly as she smacked him on the shoulder so he could open his eyes. Just as annoyed as his wife was, Monroe sat up and looked at Kelly with dismay. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as Kelly looked back at them both.

"What do you mean you haven't met her? Are you guys insane?"

Rosalee and Monroe looked at each other before looking back at Kelly. What could they say? Nick told them about her but didn't give them a chance to meet her. Then again, meeting her wasn't at the top of their list just yet.

"Kelly, Nick knows what he's doing. He met her on a dating site-"

"That you told him to go on!" Kelly exclaimed, successfully cutting Rosalee off.

"Hey, in our defense he was lonely!" Monroe retorted.

Kelly scoffed before getting up and pacing the room. She began mumbling to herself, a sign that this Grimm was ready to go off. Monroe and Rosalee rested their heads against the headboard of their bed and hoped for the best. They hoped that she'd get so mad, that she'd just leave. Yet luck was rarely on their side.

"I told that boy that I could easily set him up! I have tons and I mean tons of old friends who have kids who are Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen and know how to handle themselves! Oh God, what if he marries her?"

Monroe and Rosalee both shook their heads adamantly in response.

"There's no way Nick would go this far with her. They've been talking for a couple months but they've only been officially dating for like three weeks. Marriage isn't even close to being on the table!" Monroe defended.

"Plus Nick knows what he's getting himself into. He knows what Hexenbiests are capable of and he's being careful." Rosalee added.

"Oh God, children! What would their children even be?" Kelly went on, completely ignoring Monroe and Rosalee's attempts at helping.

"Well biologically speaking-"

"Monroe, do me a favor and stop talking."

And with that Kelly walked out of their bedroom, closing the door behind her. Rosalee and Monroe waited until they heard her footsteps disappearing down the stairs to continue. Both let out a breath as they settled back into bed. Facing each other, both got comfortable.

"Let's just hope she doesn't come back." Monroe sighs tiredly.

"Mhmm." Rosalee agrees.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Three hours later.

After successfully snoozing her alarm on her phone three times, Rosalee finally got up. The early morning Grimm session set her back an hour and she realized that there was no way she'd be opening the spice shop on time. Leaving Monroe in bed, she went downstairs to make coffee. As she walked down the stairs, she mentally did inventory in attempt to figure out what she needed to order for the shop this week.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the two figures in the kitchen with her as she poured her coffee. It wasn't until she took a sip of the hot but bitter concoction did she realize that the coffee had just been brewed.

Setting her cup down slowly, she took a deep breath. Maybe Monroe had brewed it?

"Wow, she didn't even notice two Grimms in her kitchen. Tsk, she would've been long gone had this been back in the day." Marie's voice floated through the kitchen.

Rosalee screamed as she turned to face both Marie and Kelly. With her hand clutching her t-shirt tightly, Rosalee tried to settle her breathing. She could hear Monroe's heavy footsteps crashing down on every other step of the staircase as he made his way down to the kitchen.

"Rosalee! What's wrong?" Monroe yelled, just as he saw the two Grimms sitting comfortably at their kitchen table.

"We made coffee." Kelly said motioning to the counter behind Rosalee's panting form.

Monroe went over to Rosalee, bringing her behind him as he stared at the two Grimms.

"No offense, but you guys do know that you have to tell people when you're coming over!" Monroe asked.

Marie shrugged, opting to take a sip of what Monroe made out to be his jasmine tea. Kelly merely smirked in amusement as she took in Monroe's protective stance. Shaking her head, she motioned to the donuts she had bought at Dunkin' Donuts.

"We come in peace and with food."

Sighing, Monroe led Rosalee over to where Marie and Kelly sat, knowing that an argument would do nothing for them at this point. After seating themselves at the table, Monroe took a chocolate donut and settled it on a napkin in front of Rosalee. Though she stared at it at first, she took a tentative bite to be polite.

"Geez, you two are so dramatic. We're not here to kill you, we're here to discuss our mutual problem." Marie said, completely annoyed with the couple.

"Well, it's not every day you get a visit by two Grimms." Monroe deadpanned.

"And what problem? Are we still talking about Nick and Adalind?" Rosalee asked.

"Unless you know of another problem at hand here, than yes, we are still talking about my son's shitty life choices."

Monroe sat back in his chair, baffled at the two women sitting before him. The fact that they seem to be so perplexed with Nick's choice made him feel for his friend. He remembered what he had to go through with his own parents in order to marry the love of his life, so the fact that he was aiding Nick's mother and aunt in the same way, made him feel ashamed.

"Look, Nick's my friend. And I can feel for him ya know? Me and Rosalee already didn't react well to his news, so adding you guys to that equation just wouldn't be good for our friendship." Monroe explained.

Rosalee nodded in agreement, understanding where Monroe was coming from. The shit she got for being with Monroe put her on Nick's side by default. Though it didn't change how she felt about the Hexenbiest.

Marie broke out in a slow, sarcastic round of applause as her sister rolled her eyes.

"Beautiful, friends. God, I knew Nick picked some good ones. You know, friends who let friends fraternize with malicious and sneaky creatures are the best friends a person can have." Marie announced, with sickly sweet voice.

Monroe and Rosalee were practically rotting at the sound of her voice as Kelly let out a giggle at her sister's awful sarcasm.

"You two don't know what we know! Do you know who Adalind Schade actually is?" Marie said seriously.

Monroe and Rosalee looked at her questioningly, signaling her to continue.

"Well, how do I put this nicely-"

"Her mother's a whore." Marie said simply, cutting her sister off.

"Hey! Not cool, slut shaming is a social construct." Monroe argued.

Marie scoffed, "Not when your social construct is well known among the Royals."

"What? They're working for the Royals? How?" Monroe asked.

"Well, it's not unheard for Hexenbiests to be used by the Royals. They can be useful, though not treated well." Rosalee explained.

"That bitch did it for protection." Marie added.

Rosalee and Monroe shared a look before really making themselves comfortable. At this point, Rosalee knew that she wasn't going to be able to go into the shop like she planned, not to mention it sounded like there was some bad blood other than the obvious between Marie and Adalind's mother.

"Somebody failed to kill Catherine Schade when she had the chance, thus resulting in her and most likely her daughter being in cahoots with the Royals." Marie explained, implying her sister's failure.

"It was a mistake." Kelly argued.

"Yeah, a rookie mistake." Marie answered, taking a donut out of box.

"Either way, we don't know if this girl has underlying motives. What if she and her mother plan to give up Nick's identity to the Royals? The Royals would stop at nothing to sway him or kill him for that matter."

Rosalee mulled over the new information but still couldn't bring herself to believe that Nick could've gotten this far into something like this. It would've taken some extreme stalking in order for Adalind and mother to do such a thing. Even so, she wasn't sure what Nick's mom and aunt wanted from her and Monroe.

"Look, we're not asking you to get your hands too dirty, we're merely asking you to befriend this girl. Get to know her so we can take her down. Catherine Schade is a manipulative, social climber who will do anything to stay alive even if it means sacrificing her daughter in the process." Marie explained.

Monroe and Rosalee met each other's eyes and silently agreed. They wouldn't sneak around Nick like this nor were they here to do anyone's bidding, but Marie and Kelly didn't need to know that. Turning away first, Rosalee put on her game face and nodded.

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

The second Nick opened his front door and saw Rosalee and Monroe standing there, he knew something was up. It wasn't the fact that they were at his house, but the fact that they seemed so cheery when it was obvious that he wasn't home alone made him feel on edge. The way Rosalee's left eye seemed to twitch also gave away a sense of unease. Still, he stepped aside and let his two friends in.

"Hey Nick, how's it going?" Monroe asked, stepping inside with Rosalee.

Nick sighed, but smiled the second he heard Adalind's voice calling to him from the kitchen. Monroe and Rosalee had just interrupted their attempt at making lunch.

"Adalind, can you come in here? I want you to meet some friends of mine!" He replied.

Nick shared a look with Monroe and Rosalee before mouthing, 'be nice' to them. Rosalee nodded while Monroe gave a warm smile back.

Adalind's heels clicked and clacked against the floor as she walked towards them. She had a big but nervous smile on her face as she finally made it close enough to hold out a hand to them both. Taking her hand politely, Monroe and Rosalee made sure to take Adalind's appearance in. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a salmon colored blouse and her hair was currently in a neat ponytail. She seemed pretty put together, and the couple made sure to take note of that.

"It's great to finally meet you two! Rosalee, I used to come by the spice shop all the time. Your brother used to give me the best deals." Adalind chuckled nervously at the memory.

She hoped that she hadn't crossed any lines or boundaries by mentioning the Fuschbau's deceased sibling. Mentally cursing herself for mentioning him in the first place, she silently hoped that one of them would say something.

Rosalee merely smiled, but seemingly relaxed next to Monroe.

"It's great to meet you too! I know we dropped by unexpectedly but we were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." Rosalee explained, knowing that they had every intention of coming to Nick's place.

It had been less than 24 hours since Nick's aunt and mother barged into their home uninvited and Monroe and her had been looking for ways to approach Nick about what was asked of them. Nick was their best friend, and the thought of betraying was unsettling but the thought of letting him die was too much to even ponder.

"Well, why don't you two join us? We have enough pasta for the four of us and that way Nick and I have an excuse to order takeout tonight instead of just eating leftovers." Adalind offered.

Monroe and Rosalee didn't bother to consult with Nick as they nodded and followed Adalind into the kitchen. Nick still didn't know the real reason for his friends' visit but he wasn't going to put up an argument when everything was seemingly going well so far.

"Do you need help with anything?" Rosalee offered, rolling up the sleeves of her cardigan.

Not wanting to decline a friendly offer, she nodded, showing Rosalee how she wanted the vegetables cut. She already knew that Monroe was a vegetarian due to Nick talking about his friends constantly, so she was happy that she opted to make vegetable pasta before they showed up.

Nick and Monroe had retreated to the living room to catch up while the two women stayed in the kitchen. With as much fun as Adalind had been having with Nick in the kitchen she knew that bonding with his friends was key to keeping her relationship functioning. Hiding out from the world was going to start taking a toll on them both, so the fact that Monroe and Rosalee came when they did gave Adalind a chance to prove to them that she wasn't some type of she-devil.

But it was still awkward because she really didn't know what to say. It's not like it was hard for her to make girlfriends but a lot of the guys she dated weren't into socializing and therefore meeting their friends was an awkward dinner every other month. But with Nick, she knew she would have to see them often and from the way Nick talked about them, she wouldn't mind if they considered her a friends too,

"Okay, so I'm terrible at breaking the ice but I really like Nick and Nick really loves you guys and you guys seem so…cool? I guess, I know I sound like a teenager but I would love to get to know you guys." Adalind blurted out.

She shut her eyes, letting out a breath of embarrassment as she realized she had basically let out everything that was on her mind. Rosalee, however found her confession comforting to say the least. She put a reassuring hand on Adalind's arm before speaking directly to her.

"Look, we weren't happy that Nick was dating a Hexenbiest but we want to give you a fair shot. You seem pretty nice and Nick has taken a great liking to you and we plan on respecting that. Don't be afraid to be yourself with us. We just want to get to know you more." Rosalee comforted.

Adalind smiled, nodding as she checked on the pasta. Rosalee put the vegetables in the pot and waited for them to boil. The two worked around the kitchen together in sync, sharing the occasional comment about the food.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this? This sauce is really good." Rosalee questioned, sneaking a taste at the sauce.

"My mom loved to cook but never found the chance to teach me. To be honest, I don't think she really wanted to. So, Julia Child cookbooks and whatever was on the cooking channel taught me how to cook." Adalind answered, thinking about the times she had with her mother.

"I'm sorry, but hey at least you got some great cooking skills out of it." Rosalee replied.

Adalind let out a chuckle before nodding. From the way Adalind spoke about her mother, Rosalee was hoping that their relationship wasn't really a good one. That would mean that this wasn't part of some master plan.

"So you and your mother aren't close?" Rosalee asked, nonchalantly.

Adalind took a moment to think about the question. To be honest, she wasn't sure how to answer without making things awkward or causing Rosalee to pity her.

"It's not like a sad thing, you know? I know somewhere in the dark little heart of hers she does. It's just she doesn't show it the way other moms do. Some Hexenbiests have it in them and some don't, ya know? But I don't cry over it or anything. I'm happy. I have my own life." Adalind stated, getting the plates out of the cabinet.

"I understand. Sorry for bringing it up."

"No! There's nothing to apologize for. I get it, you know? Plus, Nick is pretty close to his mother so I know my relationship with mine is unconventional." Adalind added.

Rosalee left it at that, following Adalind's lead in setting everything up for lunch. This woman seemed to have good intentions, and that made Rosalee even guiltier for having the conversation with Nick's family.

"Who's ready to eat?" Adalind called out.

Nick and Monroe appeared at the table instantly, the smell of the food wafting through the air was stirring their hunger for a while now.

Approaching the table, Nick made sure Adalind was done bringing everything to the table before pulling out a chair next to him for her to sit. Thanking him, she sat down smiling to herself. The small things that he did made her feel amazing and definitely did not go unnoticed by Monroe and Rosalee who had already sat down.

"You two are so cute together." Monroe said with a genuine smile.

Something stirred in Adalind as she felt like a silent seal of approval had embraced the table. As they are each making up their own plate, Nick can't help but feel at ease. No one is screaming, Adalind seemed happy and he didn't have to watch his back currently.

"So…remember when we said we were in the neighborhood? Yeah well, maybe we lied." Monroe suddenly brought up.

Nick sat back, realizing that he thought way too soon. Looking towards Adalind, she didn't seem fazed by the simple confession but that didn't mean she didn't mean she wasn't merely holding a poker face. Nick turned his expectant gaze towards the couple in hopes that their news wasn't too stupid.

"See, bear in mind, we came to prove your mother wrong—"

"My mother!" Nick said angrily.

Adalind put a reassuring hand on his arm but held Rosalee's gaze.

"What do you mean prove his mom wrong?" Adalind questioned.

Monroe reluctantly put down his fork, taking one last glance at the delicious looking food before him.

"Nick's mom and aunt basically barged into our house at like five in the morning to warn us about Adalind and to make sure we find out everything about her!" Monroe explained.

"But we got to thinking about how you were one of the only people to actually accept us as a couple and then we understood that you needed our support." Rosalee added.

"And?" Nick questioned.

"And your aunt may or may not have told us about Adalind's past. But hey I'm promise you buddy we came here to tell you not to spy or anything. We're your friends and we have your back." Monroe argued.

Nick shook his head in dismay. He couldn't believe that his mother and aunt would try to implicate his best friends into such a thing. He didn't know what to do. All he could do was sit with his head in his hands in utter embarrassment at the trouble his family was causing.

"What did they tell you?" Adalind asked in genuine curiosity

Monroe and Rosalee looked sheepish as they tried to put Aunt Marie's harsh words, in nicer, more child friendlier terms.

"Well, it had more to do with your mother than you. She may or may not have directly implied that your mother got around." Monroe explained.

"And that she has ties with the Royals."

"And that she may be using you to get to Nick."

"Because a Grimm could be very valuable to a Royal."

"And they told us to be nice to you so we could catch you in a lie."

"But yay! We didn't."

Both Monroe and Rosalee ended their rant with a smile as they looked at Nick and Adalind expectantly. The eerie silence was only interrupted by Adalind's heavy breathing. It was obvious how badly she was trying not to lose her cool but she was failing. Only seconds later did she finally lose it and woged. The greyish tint to her skin was slightly disturbing to the couple but the teeth and overall appearance of her wasn't that bad. To Nick, it didn't matter. Sure, it had taken some getting used to but he liked her all the same.

"I can't believe them! I wouldn't use Nick like that. I don't even talk to my mother like that. She has no idea Nick even exists!" Adalind explained.

Adalind stood, pacing around the table. Nick turned to her.

"Nick, you have to believe me. I swear I'd never use you. God, why does she have to ruin everything?"

Tears were running down her Wessen face as she tried her best to explain herself. This wasn't how she imagined lunch with his friends going the first time.

"Adalind, I know you wouldn't do anything like this. I believe you and I trust you." Nick said grabbing onto her face.

Adalind shook her head, pushing out of Nick's arms and going to grab her things. The threesome followed after her, only to be stopped by her.

"It's okay. It's fine. I need to settle this with my mother. The only way this can end and we can continue on with our relationship is if I talk to my mother and you find a way to talk to yours. I'll call you when I can, okay?" Adalind explained, giving Nick a goodbye kiss in the process.

Nick knew better than to argue with her and let her leave. The second the door closed behind her, he looked angrily at Monroe and Rosalee. Monroe merely shrugged and Rosalee looked to the floor in shame.

"Well, I think she's a keeper, personally." Monroe said.

All Nick could do was shake his head and grab his things to leave. He needed to have a serious talk with his aunt and mother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. This fandom has welcomed me with open arms and I thank you for that. Sit tight, because the next chapter will be the last.

"Do you think it's fun to mess with people's lives?" Nick yelled as soon as he walked through the trailer door.

Aunt Marie didn't even bother to look up from the parchment as she merely kept on with what she was doing. She had no time for dramatics and to be honest, she knew that trusting the Blutbad and Fuschbau to do anything was going to be pointless. If she wanted something to be done badly and not secretly, she should've just hired an Eisbiber. God knows Nick probably has one of them around too.

"Aunt Marie, I am speaking to you!"

She sighed, turning towards her nephew. She waved a hand, motioning for him to continue his rant.

"Why can't you just let me and my relationship be? You didn't even try to get to know her. You came to slaughter her without even a moment's thought."

"Okay, I'm not sure if you know how this Grimm thing works or not, bit that's what we do. Hesitation gets you killed. Whether they kill you right then and there or wait for later is up for debate but you can never let your target go free." Marie explained.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Where's mom anyway? She needs to hear this too." Nick said looking around the trailer.

This time it was Aunt Marie who rolled her eyes, watching as Nick looked around the trailer as if there was tons of room for his mother to be hiding.

"I don't know Nick maybe she's hiding in the cabinet with the weaponry or over there by those dusty old books. Lemme call out to her for you. Kelly, oh Kelly. Dear sister, you son has come to lecture us since the Fuschbau and Blutbad couldn't keep their mouths shut." Marie called out sarcastically.

Nick deadpanned, "You could've just told me she wasn't here."

Marie sighed exasperatedly. Though she knew her nephew was an intelligent young man, moments like this one where she greatly worried about him.

"No offense to you Nicholas, but this is a small ass trailer. There is really nowhere to hide. I'd think that deductive reasoning would tell you that your mother isn't here."

This conversation was getting absolutely nowhere and his aunt's sass wasn't something he had planned on when coming to the trailer. He didn't want to repeat himself again, so he wanted to make sure both of them knew he meant business. This had to end once and for all.

"Just tell me where she is so we can go get her. She has to hear this too."

Marie sighed. She got up and went over to the weapons cabinet, getting the miniature scythe out and tucking it into a hidden pocket in her cardigan. She looked around one last time before nodding at Nick that it was time to go. Nick stood there watching her closely before asking the question that was clouding his mind.

"Wait, where is Mom?"

Marie gave a sick smile but shrugged nonchalantly.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let's just say she's visiting an old friend."

"You stupid bitch." Catherine Schade screamed as she threw her daughter against the wall.

Adalind fell to the floor but didn't stay there as she continued to throw whatever hit her line of sight at her mother. What was supposed to be a decent mother and daughter talk turned to a shit storm the second Adalind mentioned the Kessler and Burkhardt name. Sure that her daughter had come to ruin her, Catherine jumped up in a frenzy, catching Adalind severely off-guard.

"How could you do this to your own mother?" Catherine said, shielding herself from her daughter's rage.

"How could I?"

Adalind's Hexenbiest raged within her as she woged to match her mother's equally ugly Wessen form. The two were going at it harshly and there was no doubt that the neighbors would be complaining soon.

"You've been laying on your back for a Grimm. You disgusting piece of trash."

"Oh how original mother. Apparently everyone knew that you were on your back for the Royals, so I guess like mother, like daughter." Adalind argued back.

Catherine sent a frying pan right to Adalind's head but Adalind ducked right on time. Just as Adalind was about to retaliate, her mother froze in place, tilting her head upward. Adalind rolled her eyes, opting to look around instead of mimic her mother's weird behavior.

"What? Why'd you stop?" Adalind asked exasperatedly.

Catherine held a finger to her lips as she shook her head furiously.

"We're not alone." She whispered.

Adalind's eyes widened as she took this as a moment to run. Hoping her mother had the intelligence to follow her, Adalind ran towards the front door. Taking a chance and looking back, she found her mother close behind her. Just as she opened the front door, she found herself face to face with eyes much deeper and darker than Nick's were the first time she met him. Adalind took a few steps back knowing that slamming the door in her boyfriend's mother's face was not a great first impression.

"Ah Catherine, we meet again. And oh! What a beautiful daughter you have. Spitting image of you, really." Kelly said menacingly.

"See what you've done!" Catherine yelled from behind her daughter.

Both women had woged and were feet away from Kelly as she took it upon herself to come in through the threshold. Closing the door behind her, Kelly looked at the two Hexenbiest in amusement.

"Well, well. Mother and daughter spending bonding time together as they try to ruin my son. So sweet."

Adalind shook her head at that, holding her hands up as a sign of peace and surrender. She really didn't want to meet Nick's mom this way nor did she ever think that Nick's mother was her mother's arch nemesis.

"Look Kelly, I promise you, I had no idea you and my mother had history. It's a small world and I'm telling you, Nick is safe with me. I love him. I know I do." Adalind pled.

Kelly laughed, touched that Adalind had the audacity to even fight for the life that Kelly was planning to take from her. She felt pity for the girl, though. Her mother stood mercilessly behind her, rather than in front of her. She didn't even have the nerve to fight for her own spawn. Hexenbiests could be such heartless creatures.

"Mm Catherine. Shame on you for thinking that I wouldn't come for you in the end, but did you really have to involve our children?" Kelly said

Before anyone of them could say anything, Marie came walking in through the front door as if she owned the place. Looking at her sister and the two Hexenbiests scared for their lives, she shook her head in disappointment.

"Really? I thought you would've finished the job by now!" Marie said, frustrated at her sister's performance.

Kelly rolled her eyes but refused to let her sister ruin her act of revenge. Just as she was about to lunge for Adalind and her mother, Nick bursts through the front door. Looking flustered and completely fed up with the day, he immediately made his way to Adalind. Going back to her normal form, she ran into Nick's arms just as he moved them over to the side. Taking a look at the mess Adalind and her mother created, he looked shamefully at his family.

"Really guys? You already managed to make a mess in their home." Nick yelled motioning to the scatter items in the hall way and pan impaled into the wall.

"Actually, that was the result of my daughter and I trying to have a conversation." Catherine answered still far away from the rest of the group.

Nick's eyes widened as they went to Adalind who blushed. She shrugged but glared back at her mother for putting their business out there.

"Oh my God, that whore looks the same as she did years ago! What youth serum have you been using?" Marie commented about Catherine.

Catherine smirked as she bravely gained her composure to fire back with a retort.

"Please bitch, no hex needed for this beast. I'm naturally this flawless."

Marie guffawed as Kelly rubbed her hand over her eyes. Annoyed at the whole situation, she opted to take a seat on a nearby ottoman as she let her sister take the reins on the whole operation.

"Please bitch your old ass probably got surgery. You might need it to close those legs of yours since they've always been wide open." Marie shot back.

"Oh my God!" Nick yelled, just as Catherine lunged for Marie.

Adalind moved in front of her mother in an attempt to stop her from jumping Marie. Nick was still in shock from his aunt's words to even fathom what was happening. Marie had a wonderful smirk on her face while Kelly merely sunk in embarrassment. The usually strong Grimm was just as fed up as her son was at the moment.

"Okay, is this all necessary? Look at you, you stupid girl. Not one, not two, but three Grimms in my house as if we're having a fucking party! God, how could such stupidity come from me? Haven't I spent years warning you about them?" Catherine exclaimed, clearly embarrassed over Marie's comments.

Adalind's head snapped towards her mother and she pushed her off. She was sick and tired of today and all she wanted was to bury herself under Nick and let him hold her.

"This is my fault. If you didn't piss off a Grimm, I doubt we would be in the predicament!" Adalind argued.

"Please, if I hadn't pissed that bitch and sister off, you wouldn't have been born!"

Adalind rolled her eyes.

"Geez, and I thought we had issues." Kelly said from her spot on the ottoman.

Nick had finally snapped out of it long enough to decide that everyone needed to shut the hell up.

"So lemme get this straight, this is how you talk to your mother?" Nick gestured to the room.

"Yes, and?" Adalind glared.

Nick looked once more at the scene before him and shook his head. Taking Adalind's hand in his, he looked at her mother and made sure that their eyes were locked.

"Catherine, I am dating your daughter. You have no choice nor a say in the matter."

Catherine looked shocked at his words but woged in response. Nick rolled his eyes, but turned to his own mother and aunt in the same manner.

"Mom, Aunt Marie, you need to get a grip. Adalind and I are going to leave and you're going to leave with us. We're not leaving in the same car. You will go back to your house and Adalind and I will do our own thing."

And with that, Nick led Adalind out of her mother's house with his aunt and mother in tow. He had no other words to say to them. All he wanted to do was get the hell out of here and back to his house with his girl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of my birthday tomorrow, I'm going ahead and giving you all a gift. Here's the final chapter of the story. Enjoy!

Adalind and Nick had a nice night of peace after leaving Catherine's house. Opting to call off any plans for the rest of the day, the two lounged around Nick's house, going over all the crazy things that had happened with their family members. The fact that they're mothers hated each other did nothing to deter them from continuing their relationship. At this point, there was nothing their family and friends could do to ruin what they had.

They knew they couldn't avoid their family and friends forever and that's how they ended up at their favorite diner with Kelly, Marie, Catherine, Monroe, and Rosalee. Due to the fact that breakfast never worked out well for them, they opted to treat them to dinner instead in hopes that the crowded area would prevent any bloodshed.

So far, it had only created awkward tension and death glares thrown across the table.

"You know, Rosalee and I hate to intrude, we'll gladly leave." Monroe said as he and Rosalee suddenly stood to leave.

Nick sent them a look that was matched by Aunt Marie and Monroe practically pushed Rosalee back into her seat. Monroe was very aware of the anger Aunt Marie held for him after telling Nick about the plan to befriend Adalind. Kelly seemed to be more cordial as her hatred was focused on the Hexenbiest seated across from her. With each bite of her pork chops, Kelly looked directly into Catherine's eyes.

"We're all here because we need to connect. You all don't have to like each other, but you are going to need to tolerate each other as long as Nick and I are dating." Adalind commented, popping a couple of fries into her mouth.

Rosalee smiled at her and decided to make herself comfortable. If this dinner went well, she and Monroe wouldn't have to avoid Aunt Marie and Kelly for the rest of their lives.

The silence devoured the table once again as Nick snuck a few peaks at the people occupying their table. His eyes rested on Adalind's and when her eyes met his, he felt a lot more comfortable with the situation. Reaching out to touch her hand, Nick felt at ease.

It wasn't until he looked away for her moment that he realized his aunt was watching them. Her usual judgmental glare was still judgmental, but was slightly less menacing than usual. Her eyes rested on their hands holding each other.

She finally sighed before digging into her pasta dish. She did manage to sneak a few looks at Monroe and Rosalee who were avoiding her gaze at all costs.

"So, you're going to stay with the Grimm?" Catherine asked haughtily.

Adalind rolled her eyes at her mother but opted to answer.

"We've only been dating for a month. Moving in with him is way too soon."

Aunt Marie snorted, "Be careful dear, your mother doesn't know such words."

Kelly joined in on the laughter while Catherine didn't even flinch. She merely took a sip of her water and continues eating.

"Oh Nick, I must apologize." Catherine suddenly said.

Utensils hit plates dramatically as all eyes snapped to Catherine. Nick, himself, was in awe but answered her back.

"Well that's nice of you, but what are you apologizing for?"

And with Nick's question, a sick smirk etched itself on Catherine's face.

"I'm sorry that you had to be raised by such terrible bitches."

Nick's shoulders sagged as Monroe and Rosalee inched themselves closer together. Aunt Marie and Kelly merely shook their heads in distaste. Kelly set down her fork and rested her elbows on the table while perching her head on her hands.

"Oh darling, you really do need help. I'll give you some points for the whole shock factor you supplied, but the turnaround was nothing. Like shit, have some creativity." Kelly suggested.

Aunt Marie was still chewing but added on to the advice, "No for real. That was weak. Give me something with substance, with depth. Pierce my soul, bitch. You're a Hexenbiest for fuck's sake."

Catherine sat silently as Adalind tried to hold in her giggles. Of all things to get them talking, it would be bad comebacks.

"My comeback was fine, thank you." Catherine argued.

Aunt Marie shook her head in disagreement before leaning hack in her seat. She stared at Catherine for a moment before sighing.

"Look, if this whole being cordial and shit is gonna work you're going to have to learn how to hand out backhand comments. Gimme a reason to want to kill you without me actually going through with the act." Marie explained.

"What's wrong with my comments?" Catherine questioned.

"They're weak. Where's the entertainment? Where's the fight? Like come on now. Gimme something good."

As the three women argued back and forth, Nick and Adalind whispered to themselves as they realized what this meant. Any conversation, even one about insults and backhand comments was accepted and was considered significant progress. Monroe and Rosalee noticed too, as they both visibly relaxed and enjoyed the meal they ordered.

"How long do you think this is gonna last?" Nick said motioning to his mom, aunt, and Adalind's mother.

Adalind smiled, "Long enough." And with that gave Nick a peck on the lips.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The past few months were the best ones. They weren't perfect but the fact that she was waking up in Nick's arms in her comfy bed with the Nanny on as background noise. No matter how much Fran Drescher's voice annoyed Nick, he would never try to protest against watching an episode of the Nanny with her. It was like their bonding time, plus it was hilarious as hell.

She was just waking up and the early morning light could be seen peeping through the blinds. She turned away from Nick's sleeping form and looked at her phone. She had a few notifications but nothing pressing. Just as she was about to go for a few more minutes of sleep, something caught her eyes.

She quickly sat up in bed, woging at the intruder in her room. To her dismay, it was three instead of one. Nick hadn't even flinched as she moved around the bed, looking for a pillow to throw back at the three women smirking at her.

"How did you even get into my house?" Adalind hissed.

Her mother smirked, but held a skeleton key in her thin fingers.

"Get out, you freaks!" Adalind yelled, ripping the pillow right from under Nick's head and chucking at Kelly.

Nick was startled and quickly shot up. Taking in the scene before him, he shook his head opting to go back to sleep. Adalind had other plans however, as she shook him mercilessly awake. He sighed but knowing better than to make Adalind angry he sat up against the headboard.

The past six months had been a great experience for not just Nick and Adalind but for Kelly, Marie and Catherine as well. The three women weren't best friends or friends at all but they were acquaintances in their own right. Between going out to dinner just to make fun of one another or merely calling each other for insults, the women had several lines of communication between them.

"Mom? What are you all doing here?" Nick asked sleepily.

"We're here to take you to breakfast. We went by your house but you weren't there, so we came over here. You two really ought to just move in with each other. It would save us time and gas trying to hunt you both down." Kelly offered.

Aunt Marie walked over and made herself comfortable on the bed as she finally noticed the source of the background noise. Mesmerized by the nasally tone of Fran Drescher, Aunt Marie let out a hearty laugh over a funny line in the show. Adalind smiled as she found something to possibly bond over with Aunt Marie. That small fact didn't deter her anger either.

"We'll meet you guys downstairs." Adalind replied pointedly.

Getting up reluctantly, Aunt Marie led the other two women out of the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Nick rubbed his eyes and let out a laugh. Adalind moved to settle next to Nick as they both let out a few laughs over the craziness of their family members.

"Well, I think we can finally call it for what it is. They're definitely friends. I think they work well together." Nick said looking down at Adalind.

She nodded and reached up to give a kiss.

"It's definitely a match."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting, bookmarking and giving me kudos for this story. You all have been great readers.


End file.
